Blog de usuário:Kepekley23/God of War - Debunkando os Downplays: "Terra Plana = Multicontinental", "Atlas segura a crosta e não a Terra", "Crosta pequena" e etc.
Acabei de fazer uma redação, estou com tédio pra caramba, então resolvi fazer esse blog por falta do que fazer. Quando a wiki ficar mais popular, tenho absoluta certeza que Kratos nível-Planeta será disputado, então decidi fazer esse blog pra botar isso pra cova logo. Aviso: 'Os posts são enormes. '1. '''Uma Terra Plana significaria que os feitos são apenas Multicontinentais, e não Planeta. '''Contra-Argumento: Isso seria verdade, caso o mundo de God of War não fosse muito, muito maior que a Terra no mundo real. Vamos indo de pouco-a-pouco. O pégaso de Kratos em God of War II é capaz de voar de Rodes, na Grécia até Monte Etna, na Itália, em meros três a cinco minutos. A distância entre esses dois pontos na vida real é exatos 1.200km, o que faria o Pégaso ter velocidades de viagem Mach 14. Mesmo assim, este mesmo Pégaso demora seis dias inteiros pra voar do Monte Etna até a Ilha da Criação, descrita como estando "na borda da Terra" várias vezes na série. Vamos assumir que isso seja calc-stacking, como disse o Most. Mesmo se nõs assumirmos que o Pégaso estava enfraquecido por causa de ficar horas inteiras preso debaixo da mão do Tífão, e que ele só estava voando a um décimo da velocidade normal (Mach 1.4), a Terra ainda seria muito maior que a nossa, com um raio de 248935.7km, ou 20 vezes o tamanho do mundo real. E olha que isso é de Rodes para a Ilha da Criação, o que significa que é apenas o raio. O diâmetro seria 497841km. Pelos deuses, mesmo se eu ridicularmente assumisse que o Pégaso só estava voando a 2x a velocidade da ave mais rápida do mundo, o falcão peregrino, a Terra ainda teria um raio duas vezes maior que o normal, e um diâmetro quatro vezes maior. Fica mais que claro que o diâmetro do mundo de GoW é muito maior que o diâmetro do nosso mundo. Esse diâmetro é apoiado pelo fato que o Deserto das Almas Perdidas, do GoW 1, é tão grande que Cronos, um titã de 500 metros de altura, nunca conseguiu alcançar o fim do deserto ou sair do mesmo. Considerando o fato que 1.7 quilômetros para uma pessoa normal seria equivalente a 460 quilômetros para um gigante de 500 metros, esse deserto teria que ser gigantesco mesmo, várias vezes maior que a própria Grécia no mundo real. E olha que o deserto é descrito como estando "no leste da direção da cidade de Atenas", então sabemos que o deserto ainda está na Grécia. No mundo de GoW, a Grécia precisaria ser enorme pra acomodar um deserto tão imenso com facilidade o suficiente pra ele cobrir pouca da área do país, no mínimo vários milhares de kM. Mais suporte ainda pra essa hipótese: o deserto tem dunas de areia maiores que Cronos, que tem 500 metros, quando as maiores dunas de areia do mundo real tem ~300 metros se não me engano. Outra prova de dimensões maiores pro mundo de GoW. Agora, vamos falar da profundidade dos oceanos de God of War. Em God of War, os oceanos são tão profundos que eles são capazes de engolir um Titã de 500 metros inteiro, apesar do fato dele ter caido logo do lado das margens. Nenhum oceano na Terra tem uma profundidade tão absurda logo perto das margens da água. No máximo algumas dezenas de metros. Pro Titã ser engolido pelo oceano ao ponto que nem se quer tem resquícios da presença dele, o oceano deveria ter no mínimo 5-7 vezes o tamanho do Titã, o que o faria ter uma profundidade de cerca de 2.500 a 3.500 metros no MÍNIMO. E olha que ele até fez um splash do tamanho dele, ou seja, ele jogou 500 metros de água pra cima sem nenhum problema, o que faz minha estimativa ainda mais lowballada. Perto das margens, que na vida real, tem profundidades de cerca de 10 metros. Até mesmo o lago mais profundo da Terra, o lago Baikal, não chega perto dessa profundidade quando na profundidade máxima, longe das margens. Agora imaginem os oceanos de verdade na série. De acordo com este site, a profundidade média dos oceanos é 3800m. Ou seja, somente a profundidade dos oceanos quando nas margens já se aproxima da profundidade dos oceanos fora das margens na vida real. Quer ainda mais prova de profundidades grandes pros oceanos da Terra de GoW? Em God of War 2, Gaia em sua forma gigante, onde ela é muito maior, mostrou-se tão grande que uma montanha inteira não era nada além de uma pequena protuberância nas costas dela. Se assumirmos que essa montanha é pequena e só tem uns 800 metros de altura no máximo, e que ela tinha metade do tamanho da cabeça da Gaia, isso significaria que a Gaia tinha cerca de 12800 metros de altura nessa cena. O que isso tem a ver? O fato que a Gaia, mesmo com essas proporções, ainda é capaz de ser facilmente e completamente submergida nas águas, mostrando mais uma vez a profundidade das mesmas. Aliás, julgando pela tonalidade da água, a Gaia está em águas RASAS nessa cena, o que mais uma vez mostra como os oceanos são enormes em God of War, sendo maiores que os oceanos da Terra mesmo em águas rasas/margens. Agora, o ponto mais profundo da Terra é a Fossa das Marianas, com 11km. Assumindo que as águas "fundas" também cresceram na mesma proporção que as rasas, ou seja, uma proporção de 350x assumindo que as margens tem 3.500m, isso faria as águas de God of War terem uma profundidade máxima de 3850km. Maior que o diâmetro da Lua. E o mais incrível é que isso ainda é um lowball considerável, por quê o Titã provavelmente foi submergido por águas MUITOO mais que 5 vezes o tamanho dele, como vimos acima na cena da Gaia. Quer saber algo mais incrível ainda? Isso está confirmado. Como vemos nessa imagem oficial, demorariam cerca de 3 dias pra cair da Terra até o Submundo, que está embaixo da Terra. Isso significa que a espessura da Terra de God of War é cerca de 13737600 metros, ou 13,737.6km. Isso é maior que o próprio diâmetro da Terra. E isso dá ainda mais força a teoria acima sobre os oceanos. CONCLUSÃO: 'A Terra de GoW é maior que a nossa, e o fato dela ser plana não signfica nada quando ela tem diâmetros e espessuras tão absurdo(a)s. '2. '''Atlas só segura a crosta da Terra, não a própria Terra, por isso o feito é apenas Multicontinente '''Contra-Argumento: Primeiro, vamos entender a origem do mito. O que mais dá força a isso é uma afirmação WoG vinda de Todd Papy, o diretor de God of War Ascension, onde um fã pergunta o que o Atlas está segurando, e ele responde: "It was a crust layer of the world" E o segundo argumento é que ele parece estar segurando uma camada rochosa. Só que isso é patentemente falso na série em si, e pode ser facilmente refutado. 1.Como vemos aqui nesse guia , Kratos caiu do mundo inteiro para chegar até o Submundo, que é onde Atlas onde está, uma evidência que Atlas segura todo o mundo 2. É literalmente dito aqui que o Planeta Terra é um mundo que está logo em cima do Submundo, e o ponto mais alto do Submundo é convenientemente o lugar onde Atlas está segurando a Terra de cima. Portanto, o argumento cai com a cara no chão. As imagens que eu linkei acima vem da artbook oficial do God of War 3. Por sinal, esse argumento se baseia extremamente na suposição que o Submundo é uma das camadas da Terra. Porém, isso é extremamente falho e contraditório na série em si. No Submundo, é possível várias vezes ver luzes e um céu vindo do topo. Isso seria impossível se o Submundo fosse parte das camadas da Terra. E além do mais, existem várias vezes na série onde nós podemos ver um trovão\raio\tempestade no Submundo, e nuvens, o que sugere mais uma vez que o Submundo é um mundo separado da Terra. Por exemplo, nessa concept art aqui , vemos claramente trovões nos céus. E na batalha contra Cronos no God of War III, é possível ouvir raios e trovões várias e várias vezes, além de flashes de luz claros acompanhando esses trovões, o que ajuda meu ponto de vista ainda mais. Comovemos aqui , existemtrovões na batalha contra Cronos. E em uma certa parte, presenciamos um momento onde Kratos se agarra em um gancho e depois pula pra fora, e durante esse pulo as nuvens são visíveis no céu e vemos claramente trovões surgindo de dentro delas. Aqui a prova. E algo que completamente refuta a teoria de que o Submundo só está embaixo da crosta terrestre, é o fato que o Submundo é descrito como um local infinito em tamanho duas vezes. Alguém me explica como um local infinito caberia dentro da Terra? Pois é. E ainda mais, o Tártaro, um local que faz divisa com o Submundo, é descrito como "se expandindo até onde os olhos podem ver" . Já que o Submundo é plano e não tem uma curva horizontal, existe uma distância tecnicamente indeterminada que os olhos podem enxergar se tiver luz o suficiente, outra evidência de um submundo infinito. Aliás, como podemos ver na concept art que acompanha a imagem acima, o submundo claramente tem nuvens. Outro suporte pra minha teoria. E agora, o tiro de misericórdia. O Submundo é mostrado como tendo estrelas dentro de si mesmo. Sim, é isso mesmo. O submundo de God of War contem estrelas, assim como o submundo de Saint Seiya tem galáxias, por exemplo. Ou seja, o Submundo é tecnicamente um universo em si mesmo. E o pior é que essa imagem, mesmo vindo de conteúdo bonus/pós-jogo, é canon. Sabe por quê? Porque ela aparece no guia oficial de God of War II , apesar de em angulos diferentes. '3. '''A crosta terrestre é pequena em God of War '''Contra-Argumento:' Esse nem dá mais graça, pois já foi coberto acima. Conclusões Pois é, qualquer argumento que se possa fazer contra God of War nível-Planeta por causa de Terra Plana ou crosta pequena é facilmente anulado se você prestar atenção na série, como vimos acima. Eu sugiro que esse blog seja linkado caso surgir um post detalhando isso no futuro. Thanks in advance, Kepekley23. Categoria:Posts de blog